


met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you

by missdistress



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e15 Eddie Begins, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdistress/pseuds/missdistress
Summary: Может быть, это тёплая рука на его плече и то, как большой палец Эдди проводит по шее, может быть, это беспокойство, но также и спокойствие в глазах Эдди, или, может быть, это ободряющий, но не подталкивающий тон голоса Эдди. Может быть, это комбинация всего этого с Кристофером, счастливо спящим дальше по коридору, и почти пустой миской попкорна в гостиной, и тремя грязными тарелками в кухонной раковине, ожидающими мытья.Скорее всего, это чувство семьи, которое всё это создаёт, что Бак наконец-то решает позволить себе взять коробку, в которой запер все возможности для него и Эдди быть больше, чем просто лучшими друзьями. Он позволяет себе открыть эту коробку и избавиться от груза, давящего ему на грудь и разрушающего легкие.(или: Всё внутри Бака переворачивается, когда он почти теряет Эдди. Поэтому — беспокойство и признания в любви.)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 10





	met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221206) by [zimnokurw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw). 



Стул, на котором сидит Бак, кажется слишком неудобным, поэтому он снова встает и начинает расхаживать от одной стены к другой. Ему не нравятся эти стены, они кажутся слишком белыми. Мужчина прячет трясущиеся руки в карманы, не зная, чем их занять, и делает ещё один шаг по полу слишком чистому и _стерильному_.

— С ним всё будет в порядке. — Бак чуть не подпрыгивает, когда Бобби обращается к нему. Он слишком глубоко погрузился в свои мысли и переживания, чтобы заметить, что капитан все это время не сводил с него глаз.

— Лучше бы этому быть правдой, Бобби, — отвечает молодой человек, снова садясь рядом с кэпом. Он вздыхает и проводит рукой по своим слишком коротким волосам, оглядывая коридор, в котором они сейчас сидят.

Он и Бобби — единственные, кто остались. «Часы посещений уже давно закончились», — сказала одна из медсестёр довольно дружелюбно и попросила всех уйти и прийти завтра. Когда Бак не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, женщина согласилась, что он может остаться. Бобби придвинулся к нему поближе, явно обеспокоенный, и Бак почти почувствовал себя виноватым. _Почти_ потому, что был слишком занят, испытывая беспокойство и страх из-за Эдди, лежащего на больничной койке, полуживого-полумертвого.

Хен сжала плечо Бака и ушла к своей жене и детям. Чим похлопал его по спине и ушёл, набирая Мэдди. Афина поцеловала Бобби и слишком сильно сжала ладони Бака, сцепленные вместе. Он видел, как костяшки его пальцев становятся цвета стены рядом, но это только заставило его прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать слёзы, выступившие на глазах. Последней, кто ушёл, была абуэла Эдди. Она поцеловала Бака в лоб и тихо пробормотала что-то по-испански, прежде чем уйти, чтобы добраться до своего дома, где Пепа смотрела за ничего неподозревающим о травмах своего отца Кристофером.

— Как он мог быть таким глупым? Перерезать этот чертов трос? — спрашивает Бак шёпотом, но яростно, как будто кричит это с крыши. Он не уверен, спрашивает ли он Бобби, или самого себя, или может Бога, если он есть. Он даже не уверен, хочет ли услышать ответ. Под ногтями у него всё ещё осталась мокрая грязь оттого, как он пытался выкопать Эдди своими руками, когда понял, что тот застрял под землёй.

— Теперь ты знаешь, что чувствует он, — отвечает Бобби мягким голосом.

— Это не одно и то же. — Бак качает головой, потому что знает, что Эдди заботится и беспокоится о нем, но он беспокоится о Баке, как о своем лучшем друге, вот и всё, а Эдди гораздо больше для Бака, что раньше пугало его. — Боже, я не могу потерять его, Бобби. Кристофер не может. Неужели он даже на секунду не остановился, чтобы подумать о своём сыне, когда решил остаться там? — Бак чувствует, что его щёки мокрые, понимая, что слёзы, должно быть, упали из его глаз, но даже не заботясь об этом.

— Он выбрался, Бак.

— А если бы не выбрался? Что, если ущерб уже нанесён?

Это была самая тяжёлая мысль в голове Бака с тех пор, как Эдди внезапно потерял сознание. Чимни объяснил, что, когда действие адреналина наконец спало, травмы Эдди настигли его, и поэтому он потерял сознание. Хен заверила Бака, что мужчине нужны тёплые одеяла, отдых и капельница с дофамином, и он будет как новенький, но это не заставило Бака волноваться меньше.

Перерезать этот трос — единственное, что должно было вытащить его оттуда, — было самоубийством, и Эдди не настолько глуп. Из них двоих Бак безрассуден и импульсивен и рискует своей жизнью, чтобы найти кошку в горящем здании. Эдди должен быть более осторожным, рассудительным, _вдумчивым_. Он должен думать, прежде чем действовать. Он должен вразумить Бака, если понадобится, а потом вернуться к сыну в конце дня.

Бобби что-то говорит. Бак это знает. Губы мужчины двигаются, в глазах беспокойство, и Бак почувствовал бы дрожь, вызванную человеческим голосом в мёртвой тишине больничного коридора, если бы не тот факт, что он уже дрожал.  
Но он не может разобрать слов и знает, что Бобби не обидится, поэтому даже не пытается сосредоточиться, чтобы что-то понять.

Он снова собирается встать и пройтись, потому что ему кажется, что стул вот-вот начнет вибрировать вместе с ним. Сделать несколько шагов, потому что не может просто спокойно сидеть, когда вспоминает, каким неподвижным было тело Эдди, когда тот падал на землю всего через секунду после того, как улыбнулся своему лучшему другу.

Он трясёт рукой, как будто этот жест снимет часть напряжения, и он уже двигает левой ногой, но останавливается, когда видит медсестру, идущую к нему и Бобби. Каждая плохая мысль, промелькнувшая в его голове ранее, внезапно возвращается с двойной силой, потому что к нему подходит медсестра Эдди — Элана — и она открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и это кажется ещё более реальным, поэтому Бак напрягается и готовится к плохим новостям.

Сначала он не совсем понимает, правильно ли её слышит, или она действительно разрешает ему пойти и посидеть в комнате Эдди с условием, что он его не разбудит. Он слышит, что мистеру Диазу стало лучше, что он отдыхает, и что, скорее всего, будет свободен, чтобы вернуться домой на следующий день благодаря витаминной капельнице и быстрой помощи от своей команды. Бак понимает, всё это происходит на самом деле, когда чувствует руку Бобби у себя на плече, а женщина перед ним ободряюще улыбается и говорит, что в коридоре правда не должно быть никаких посетителей посреди ночи.

Он быстро встает, несколько раз кивает и благодарит Элану. Он был бы смущен тем, как сильно дрожат его ладони, когда он пожимает руку медсестры в знак благодарности, если бы не тот факт, что он счастлив, встревожен и испытал облегчение одновременно, потому что услышал, что с Эдди всё в порядке, и он снова и снова прокручивает это в своей голове.

Он прощается с Бобби, потому что сейчас в комнате Эдди может находиться только один человек. Они быстро обнимаются, и Бак идет с Эланой в комнату, где спит его лучший друг, бросая «Я позвоню, когда он проснется.» через плечо. Он едва замечает, как Бобби кивает ему в знак признательности, и уже начинает думать, как выразить словами отчёт, который обещал дать Пепе, как только узнает что-то новое.

Он знает, что напишет, что Эдди отдыхает — это слово постепенно начинает раздражать, но все вокруг повторяют его как мантру. Элана сказала «скорее всего», говоря, что Эдди будет свободен и сможет вернуться домой завтра, поэтому Бак не уверен, стоит ли давать Пепе и абуэле такую надежду или просто приятно удивить их утром. Он знает, что как только Кристофер услышит об Эдди, лежащем на больничной койке, он захочет навестить его, и он не знает, не лучше ли будет избавить мальчика от встречи с отцом в таком состоянии. Он и так достаточно времени провёл в больницах, так что, возможно, будет лучше, если Крис увидит Эдди, когда тот вернётся домой и будет отдыхать в своей спальне. Это, конечно, выглядело бы менее серьёзно и не напрягало бы Кристофера так сильно, как больничная палата и капельница в руке его отца.

Бак и Элана останавливаются перед комнатой с номером 227, и женщина ещё раз напоминает, чтобы он вёл себя потише, затем сообщает, что доктор проверит мистера Диаза утром. После того, как он ещё раз благодарит её, она уходит в комнату медсестёр или к другим пациентам, а Бак делает глубокий вдох и медленно открывает дверь, входя в комнату.

Он делает это молча и тщательно следит за своим окружением. Он знает, что Эдди обычно чутко спит, и даже малейший шум способен разбудить его, поэтому он закрывает за собой дверь с такой аккуратностью, словно обезвреживает бомбу, и только тогда наконец поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Эдди.

До этого — когда Эдди появился из ниоткуда и имел наглость пошутить, что найти тепловой след его тела будет нелегко, потому что он холодный — Бак был слишком сосредоточен на том, что он в порядке, _жив_ и находится прямо здесь, чтобы действительно подвергнуть сомнению его внешний вид.  
Теперь, глядя на Эдди, лежащего на больничной койке под белыми простынями, Бак затаил дыхание в ответ на то, что видит.

Эдди выглядит слишком маленьким в слишком большой кровати, и это заставляет Бака чувствовать себя неловко, потому что он не привык, что его лучший друг выглядит таким хрупким. Бак делает два шага к стулу, стоящему справа от кровати, и, хотя лицо Эдди снова приобрело прежний цвет, блондин видит, что его тело всё ещё согревается. Щёки Эдди раскраснелись как у ребенка, который вернулся домой после целого дня, проведенного на улице в снегу, но этот человек не играл в снегу со своим сыном, он был похоронен заживо и тонул в грязи и глине в чьём-то чужом дворе, в то время как все вокруг Бака хотели _ждать, думать и говорить_ , а не действовать.

Одна только мысль о тех моментах, воспоминание о том, что он чувствовал с каждой проходящей минутой, вызывает дрожь, пробегающую по его спине, поэтому Бак встряхивает головой, чтобы прийти в себя. Он смотрит на монитор с жизненными показателями Эдди, чтобы успокоиться, и дышит, читая цифры. Он не врач, но и не идиот, и знает, как найти то, что интересует его больше всего. Первое, что он находит — это ЭКГ Эдди, и когда видит, что она в норме, проверяет давление и уровень кислорода.

Когда все показатели кажутся нормальными, Бак наконец позволяет себе сесть и достает из кармана телефон. Он открывает сообщения и находит контакт Пепы, его пальцы зависают над клавиатурой, пытаясь найти правильные слова.

 **С ним все в порядке, жизненные показатели стабильны. Они позволили мне войти в его палату. Сейчас он спит, просто отдыхает, скорее всего, завтра его выпишут. Доктор должен прийти утром, так что я напишу или позвоню тебе, когда узнаю, нужно ли будет привезти Криса сюда, или мы просто подождем, пока Эдди вернётся домой.** Он посылает сообщение, не перечитывая, уверенный, что если бы сделал это, то изменил бы его, а затем сделал бы это снова, потому что ничто не было бы достаточно правильным.

 **С Кристофером всё в порядке?** Спрашивает он, потому что беспокоится об этом ребёнке, как о своем собственном, и ему нужно знать, иначе он не сможет усесться на этом неудобном стуле. Почему стулья в больнице всегда кажутся такими болезненными, жёсткими и раздражающими?

Он смотрит на экран своего телефона меньше минуты, когда Пепа отвечает. Она благодарит Бака за новости, говорит, что Кристофер крепко спит, и соглашается, что мальчику, вероятно, будет лучше увидеть отца дома, чем на больничной койке. Она добавляет, что будет ждать вестей от Эвана и ещё раз благодарит за то, что он остался с её племянником.

Бак снова блокирует телефон и прячет его обратно в карман. Он поднимает голову и время от времени переводит взгляд с лица Эдди на его сердечный ритм, видимый на мониторе.

***

Когда Бак просыпается на следующее утро, он, вероятно, чувствует себя более усталым, чем если бы не спал вообще. Прежде чем открыть глаза, он проводит рукой по лицу, чтобы почувствовать себя более живым, но затем слышит тихий смешок.

Он открывает глаза и поднимает голову, не обращая внимания на боль в шее оттого, что заснул на стуле.

— Привет, — говорит Эдди с лёгкой улыбкой на губах.

— Ты в порядке? Хочешь, я позову медсестру?

— Я в полном порядке, chulo [красавчик], — отвечает мужчина, и Бак прикладывает всю свою силу воли, чтобы не закричать на него, что это _явно не так_. По крайней мере, морально.

Вместо этого они говорят обо всем, что произошло после того, как Эдди потерял сознание, о Кристофере и Хейдене — мальчике, которого Эдди спас накануне. Где-то между повторением объяснений Хен и Чима о состоянии Эдди Бак пишет Бобби, чтобы сообщить, что его пожарный проснулся, разговаривает и в общем в порядке.

Доктор приходит всего через несколько минут, и говорит, что может начать работу с выпиской Эдди.

***

Остальная часть дня проходит гладко. У них обоих сегодня выходной. У Эдди — по вполне понятным причинам, а у Бака — потому что Бобби посчитал, что будет лучше, если он останется со своим лучшим другом. Они проводят весь день в доме Эдди, с Кристофером.

Эдди полагается отдыхать, поэтому они в основном просто бездельничают. Они смотрят несколько анимационных фильмов и играют в видеоигры, сидя на диване. Бак готовит, пока Эдди просто сидит с чашкой чая и наблюдает за ним, а Кристофер неподалеку от них что-то рисует. Они едят, а потом оба мужчины помогают Крису с Лего.

Когда наступает вечер, Эдди и Бак укладывают Кристофера спать, желают ему добрых снов и обещают панкейки на завтрак на следующее утро. Эдди целует голову сына, говоря, что любит его, и через пять секунд Бак делает то же самое. Он улыбается, когда Крис тянется к нему, чтобы обнять, и тихим сонным голосом говорит: _«Я тоже люблю тебя, Баки»_. Он не уверен, что чувствует в тот момент, он не может дать этому название, потому что никогда не чувствовал такого прежде, но это так мощно, приятно и _тепло_ , что ему кажется, будто в его костях распускаются цветы.

Когда они выходят из спальни мальчика, он чувствует руку Эдди на своем плече, но не по-братски, а нежно, как будто он делает это бессознательно, потому что это так _нормально_ для них, так _по-домашнему_ , для всех _трех_ из них. Кажется правильным, когда ладонь Эдди падает с его плеча, но всё ещё задерживается на пояснице в течение двух долгих секунд, прежде чем они безмолвно возвращаются на кухню.

Цветы распускаются снова, на этот раз в его животе. Бабочки сидят на маргаритках прямо поверх пурпурных цветков с ярко-желтой сердцевиной.

Но потом он вспоминает, как выглядел Эдди на больничной койке, и как он мог умереть. На кухне тепло, всё ещё пахнет ужином, и Бак одет в мягкий свитер, ему не холодно. Но потом он думает, что Эдди умер бы, даже не зная о чувствах Бака к нему, потому что тот был слишком напуган, чтобы что-то сказать, и он дрожит на мгновение перепутав тепло дома с холодным дождём, который падал на него всего один вечер назад.

— Ты в порядке? — Бак слышит голос Эдди, нежный, успокаивающий и полный беспокойства, и вспоминает, что мужчина находится всего в двух шагах от него, живой и здоровый, а не погребённый под мокрой грязью.

— Да, я должен спрашивать об этом тебя, — он улыбается, глядя на своего лучшего друга и понимая, что тот на самом деле не купился на ответ. Он прислоняется к кухонному столу, перенося свой вес на ногу, которая не была раздавлена пожарной машиной. Она не болит, он просто не хочет ничего провоцировать.

— Ты сегодня сам не свой, иногда кажется, что ты вовсе не здесь, — говорит Эдди, игнорируя его попытку отмахнуться и подходя ближе.

Брюнет останавливается перед ним, мягко кладя руку туда, где плечо Бака соприкасается с шеей, и на мгновение это возвращает его к тому моменту, когда Эдди сказал, как сильно он доверяет ему Кристофера. Сейчас старший мужчина так же смотрит ему прямо в глаза, напряженно удерживая взгляд, как бы говоря: _«Я знаю, что это важно, я здесь, просто поговори со мной»_.

— Кое о чём думаю.

Бак хотел бы повернуться, достать из холодильника два пива и нечаянно стряхнуть руку Эдди со своей горящей кожи, но сегодня они договорились остановиться на чае, потому что Эдди был в больнице на медикаментах не так давно. Поэтому он просто стоит неподвижно, и хотя он думает, что рука на шее должна была сделать его напряженным и нервным, она заставляет его чувствовать себя расслабленным и сбросить часть напряжения, которое он чувствовал минуту назад.

Эдди только кивает. Не кивает, как будто понимает, что происходит у Бака в голове, а кивает, как будто понимает потребность Бака запереть эту мысль в своём разуме и переосмыслить каждый её дюйм. Эдди может читать Бака, как никто другой, может быть, кроме Мэдди, но он никогда не заставляет его чувствовать, будто уже знает и понимает всё. Никогда не заставляет Бака чувствовать, будто то, о чём он думает, недостаточно важно, чтобы провести три дня и четыре ночи, размышляя об этом и пытаясь разобраться. И даже если он уже знает, что происходит, он всё равно ждёт, чтобы услышать это, потому что Бак сам должен выбрать нужные слова и сложить их в правильные предложения. Даже если выражение лица Бака говорит Эдди всё, что ему нужно знать, этот человек дает разуму Бака время, чтобы наверстать упущенное, а рту Бака право произнести заключение вслух.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Может быть, это тёплая рука на его плече и то, как большой палец Эдди проводит по шее, может быть, это беспокойство, но также и спокойствие в глазах Эдди, или, может быть, это ободряющий, но не подталкивающий тон голоса Эдди. Может быть, это комбинация всего этого с Кристофером, счастливо спящим дальше по коридору, и почти пустой миской попкорна в гостиной, и тремя грязными тарелками в кухонной раковине, ожидающими мытья.

Скорее всего, это чувство семьи, которое всё это создаёт, что Бак наконец-то решает позволить себе взять коробку, в которой запер все возможности для него и Эдди быть больше, чем просто лучшими друзьями. Он позволяет себе открыть эту коробку и избавиться от груза, давящего ему на грудь и разрушающего легкие.

— Ты мог умереть вчера, — начинает он, потому что, может быть, это прозвучит избито, зная, сколько раз он думал об этом, но это одна из самых важных вещей, и она должна быть произнесена вслух, а не храниться где-то в глубине сознания, чтобы потом вернуться в виде кошмара. Это нужно освободить, чтобы он мог хотя бы попытаться отпустить.

— Но я... — вмешивается Эдди, убирая правую руку от Бака и делая полшага назад. Бак мгновенно начинает скучать по этому прикосновению, но они все ещё достаточно близко, чтобы их грудные клетки могли соприкоснуться в любой момент, и Бак всё ещё чувствует тепло, исходящее от Эдди к нему и обратно, как будто остальное пространство на кухне не имеет значения.

— Просто дай мне закончить. — Бак все ещё чувствует, что это дом Диаза, и он чувствует идеальное сочетание стирального порошка Эдди, смешанного с его собственным, поэтому он улыбается, когда брюнет просто кивает на его просьбу.

— Ты мог умереть вчера. И пока я сидел на этом ужасно неудобном стуле в приемной, я не мог перестать думать — _почему я не был полностью честен с тобой?_ — Бак позволяет себе говорить, не задумываясь, не проверяя каждое предложение, прежде чем выпустить его наружу.

— Я доверяю тебе. Доверяю. Своей жизнью, — он говорит это со всем чувством, которое испытывает к Эдди, потому что ему нужно, чтобы этот человек знал и верил ему. — Мне следовало бы поговорить с тобой давным-давно, потому что именно этим мы и занимаемся. Мы прикрываем друг друга, мы разговариваем, мы обнажаем наши души, потому что это _мы_ , и я не знаю, почему я не сказал тебе раньше, теперь, когда думаю об этом, правда.

— Я имею в виду... да, я ужасно боялся потерять тебя. — Эдди снова находится в личном пространстве Бака, но его это нисколько не беспокоит. — Я не могу потерять тебя и Кристофера, вы оба так важны для меня, что иногда я всё ещё ловлю себя на том, что ошеломлён этим осознанием. — Его рука на мгновение замирает, прежде чем коснуться предплечья Бака и остаться там. — Я, Эван Бакли, чувствую себя так... так _невероятно_ , что даже не знаю, как это назвать. И самое главное, это не пугает меня, я не боюсь. — Бак поднимает руки, продолжая говорить, и кладет их на грудь Эдди. В этом нет ничего сексуального, он не собирается срывать с мужчины футболку, он просто нежно позволяет своим рукам лежать там, потому что они принадлежат ему. Он чувствует, как грудь Эдди поднимается и опускается под его ладонями, и ему кажется, что они дышат синхронно.

— Это кажется правильным. Складывается, как головоломка или что-то такое. Когда я готовлю, а ты помогаешь Крису с домашним заданием, или когда я забираю его из школы, потому что ты ещё на работе, а у Карлы выходной. Когда мы сидим на диване, и я даже не знаю, что мы смотрим, или смотрим ли мы что-то вообще, потому что просто сосредоточиться на том, что ты и Кристофер рядом, намного лучше. — Бак делает глубокий вдох, глядя прямо в глаза Эдди и видя в них нежность. Эдди не расстроен, не удивлен, не собирается сделать три больших шага назад. Он просто есть. Прямо здесь. Слушает, наблюдает и ждёт, пока Бак скажет ему, что он закончил, _и не хочет ли тот поделиться своими мыслями по этому поводу?_

— Это уже похоже на семью из трех человек, только неосознанную. Я безумно люблю твоего ребёнка и горжусь каждым его рисунком и научным проектом. И я люблю тебя. Я _влюблен_ в тебя. Ты мой лучший друг в первую очередь, всегда, но я хочу большего, и, если не ошибаюсь, ты тоже этого хочешь.

Вот он, Эван Бакли, открытый, уязвимый, с сердцем нараспашку, ожидающий удара. Готов услышать, что он неверно истолковал ситуацию, что Эдди интересуется им платонически, что он гетеро, и готов сказать всё это вместе с Эдди, потому что он придумал более дюжины различных версий того, как это могло пройти, и он помнит каждую строчку отказа слово за словом.

Он смотрит на лицо Эдди, но его руки всё ещё на старшем мужчине, потому что прикосновение успокаивает его, и Эдди пока не протестует против этого. На лице Эдди нет даже тени возможного отказа, когда Бак ищет его. Он мягко улыбается, и в его сияющих глазах появляется что-то похожее на слёзы.

Это буквально вопрос нескольких секунд, но Баку кажется, что прошло сорок пять минут, когда Эдди мягко и успокаивающе сжимает его предплечье и позволяет своей ладони упасть на талию Бака.

— Мы семья, querido [любимый], — начинает Эдди, и Бак понимает, что ему придётся брать уроки испанского, потому что он забыл почти все слова, которые знал раньше. — Мы практически растим Кристофера вместе. Я знаю, что он видит в тебе отца, и моё сердце тает, когда я вижу, как вы общаетесь. Я тоже люблю тебя, Эван. В этом нет никаких сомнений.

Бак не любит, когда люди называют его по имени, но когда он слышит, как это делает Эдди, как легко оно слетает с его языка, как будто он повторял его сотни раз, как репетицию, потому что сейчас оно звучит _так хорошо_ , Бак хочет услышать его снова. Он почти уверен, что его сердце хотело выпрыгнуть из груди от радости, прежде чем вспомнило, что должно оставаться на своём месте, биться и качать кровь.

— Ты такой добрый, заботливый и любящий, и я не могу представить свою жизнь без тебя. _И не хочу_. Я не очень удивлён, что это не страшно, просто это так естественно быть нами. — Эдди кладет свою левую руку на другую сторону талии Бака, но они не двигаются, пока нет, потому что они всё ещё разговаривают, и это очень важно обсудить. Они ждали так долго, что могут подождать до конца разговора.

— Да, мы столкнулись с некоторыми трудностями, но у кого их нет? Я уверен, что мы будем ругаться снова, и я знаю, что мы сможем пройти через любые трудности, пока мы — это мы. Так что да, я в деле. До тех пор, пока ты примешь меня.

Бак не знает точно, кто наклоняется первым — он или Эдди, а может, и оба. Он знает, что его правая рука покинула левую и движется от груди Эдди к затылку. Он чувствует, как одна из рук Эдди сжимает его талию, и их груди борются за господство в пространстве.

Их губы встречаются, может быть, не неуверенно, но робко в первую секунду, когда они касаются друг друга.

Но затем Бак запускает пальцы правой руки в волосы Эдди, а пальцы левой — в ткань его серой футболки с надписью «Армия» на груди. Он чувствует, как одна из рук Эдди поднимается от его талии, чтобы исследовать пульсирующую точку на шее, и где-то между их губы смыкаются, а языки переплетаются, и из _робкого_ поцелуй становится _страстным_. И конечно же это было так, ведь они всё-таки _подходили_ друг другу. Для них это естественно.

Эдди всем телом прижимается к Баку и чувствует спиной кухонный стол, а их губы всё ещё прижимаются друг к другу. Эдди на вкус напоминает сочетание цитрусового чая, карамельного попкорна и пармезана, и Бак знает, это потому, что это то, что они ели сегодня, что это изменится, но сейчас — это его любимый вкус.

Когда они заканчивают поцелуй, они делают это, потому что им нужно перевести дыхание, и, прежде чем отстраниться, Бак кусает Эдди за нижнюю губу, в то время как старший мужчина проводит большим пальцем по его скуле.

— Кристофер, ты и я, — шепчет Бак с улыбкой на лице.

— Договорились.


End file.
